potterpediafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hunnie Bunn
Welcome Hi, welcome to PotterPedia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ronald Weasley page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Notability policy No biggie on that one, but I'd say wait until you've officially adopted the wiki first, and then start setting policy. Policy shouldn't be set by anyone who isn't an admin. ProfessorTofty (talk) 01:25, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :That'd be fine. BTW, have you checked to see when the person who started this place last logged in? It's something you'll need to know when you ask to adopt the wiki. ProfessorTofty (talk) 01:36, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hunnie Bunn Hi, Hunnie Bunn! Do you remember me from the Harry Potter Wiki? Great work here. I recognized that you mentioned in the infobox of Ronald Weasley the siblings, but some are missing. Wouldn't it be better to mention them all? And you mentioned his wife Hermione - but not the children? Only some thoughts of me? I wish you good luck with this Wiki! Here's a lot of work to do. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 17:10, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi, when I see something and have the time I will be glad to help. And to say: I will pretend to obey policy as I know it from the Harry Potter Wiki. I think that these are good so everyone will be satisfied. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 17:30, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :When you will try after only one week I wish you good luck. From the Community Center Germany I know that they want 3 weeks editing before adoption. But o. k., I don't know what the english Community Center has for rules. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 17:57, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Re. Adoption No offence taken. I know that for English Wikis the English Community Center is responsible. That's the cause I don't know the possible different treating of things. The German Community Wiki requires inactivity for 6 months. That's a very great difference. But when the English Community Center is less rigid then you can be lucky. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 19:41, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Adopting the Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:25, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, congratulations. You have got it. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 11:24, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hallowe'en Hi, Hunnie Bunn! That's ridiculous. The message walls are away, the old talk pages are back, the thread of your last message is not available so I write now on your old talk page. You're right: I meant Yes - but now I am astonished. I hope I am on the right Wiki because I sometimes see Potterpedia Wiki and sometimes PotterPedia Wiki. Is this already the new Hallowe'en skin? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 21:24, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I think it's great. It could be always this way. Another thing. Some Wikis use the badge system in the hope to get more editors for their Wiki. What do you think about this? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 21:30, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Post as Bureaucrat Hi, Hunnie Bunn! Luckily you got this account back. Now that you are already bureaucrat here you are able to make ProfessorTofty yourself also a bureaucrat. I only thought for the future and of course helping you now after you have founded a new Potter Wiki and work the next time in this Wiki. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 18:58, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :That's true. I only figured... is it really worth having two bureuacrats for five or less people? I was thinking one to every three people, or maybe one to every five, as statistics.--Hunniebunn 20:49, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Message wall non-archiving Harry granger and I talked and we agreed that it's not even worth bothering to try to do a manual archive of the message walls, since if for some odd reason we need to refer back to anything on them, we can just re-enable them temporarily. So if you're amenable to that, we'll just leave them disabled and not worry about archives. ProfessorTofty (talk) 23:00, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :Excellent. I'm more than happy to put that behind us, then. ProfessorTofty (talk) 23:45, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Re; Bureaucrats I think it would probably be way too many. As it is, I think the Harry Potter Wiki only has two or three bureaucrats and that's a way bigger wiki than here. Let's not worry so much about numbers, and stuff like admin or bureaucrat can be assigned based on merit if somebody has earned it. ProfessorTofty (talk) 00:46, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :No, they aren't. Typically they should have not only a good record of past edits, but a strong, consistent history - at least six months to a year of editing, plus having proven the ability to communicate well with others and doing things such as dealing with vandalism, etc. Also, it doesn't even have to be considered unless they ask to be given such status, which really isn't all that common. ProfessorTofty (talk) 00:57, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Let's just worry about finishing up hashing out the basics - maybe finishing up those customized badges and establishing a clear category structure and stuff and then we can worry about finding some more editors. I'm sure we will eventually - I know there's a market for a Potter wiki that has only stuff that comes from Rowling, because I've seen people either complain about or leave the main HP Wiki for precisely that reason. ProfessorTofty (talk) 02:36, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hi, Hunnie Bunn! I saw yet that you made me a bureaucrat, too - after you made ProfessorTofty already. I see you changed your mind - "completely". Thank you for your confidence. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 13:18, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :O. k., first: I will definitely not abuse my power. That's not in my character. Second: That a bureaucrat can't lose his powers is not 100 % correct. O. k., you cannot do it anymore that's right, but the Community Wiki is able and with good reasons they would do so. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 13:40, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Testing Sorry, yes. Your name is much too dark, the talk - hmmm, little bit better. I saw your signature in the Harry Potter Wiki on ZRSFizzyBongs' user talk page. That's easier to read. Dark red on black - not good. This light green I think could be better read, on black as well as on white. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 19:40, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :Hunnie Bunn, can it be that neither you nor ZRSFizzyBongs have made templates for your signatures? If this is the case you always must copy and paste the complete codes for your signature. And you use less codes than Fizzy, so I think that's the cause your signature does not link to your user page or user talk page. When you want to use a signature you must put the signature template on all the Wikis where you want to use it. You can vary the colours for every template. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:02, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :You can have a look on my Template:Hg. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:05, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :Is this any better? --Hunniebunn (Talk) 20:20, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, yes, the problem with message walls and talk pages, I know this, too. The lilac is better than the dark red but the light red over on my talk page that I like a bit more. Shall I make this template for you with the codes you used? Would be no problem. Then you would not always copy and paste the complete codes. There were two ways to use this template: Either: Template name in these brackets and 5 ~ for the time stamp or you go into your preferences to signature, put in: and activate: "I want to use wikitext in my signature". But then you must put a signature template on all your Wikis. Otherwise you get "SUBST:Template name" on the other Wikis. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:32, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah, I had a look on it and when I put the mouse on it both links work. So you can use it if you want. I like it. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:43, October 28, 2012 (UTC) I think this light red is better to read as the lilac. I would prefer the red sig. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:46, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :What do you mean with: " I haven't used lilac yet."? I see the lilac on my talk page. Or do you mean you haven't made a template and only copied and pasted with this colour? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:50, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry, these differences I wasn't aware, especially in a language which is not my native language. When it's purple you used then I meant this. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:59, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :::You mustn't apologize, it's o. k. and thank you for the compliment regarding my English. And you're a little "red" joker. But I'm glad you stay "Red". [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 21:06, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry. I've only put your template in the Category:Signatures. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 21:27, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: My absence That does calm me. I was afraid that we two will see you only slightly on Potterpedia because of the Potter Dictionary Wiki. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 22:32, October 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sources Hm, it seems not official. It seems as would a spy reveal secrets. So the infos can be correct, but I must say: I have a bad feeling. It can be the truth, it can be someone who wants to make himself important. Definitely sure is only that comes directly from Pottermore. But perhaps you should ask ProfessorTofty, too. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 21:53, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :A BANNED user! Oh oh, that seems to be revenge of him. Then he also can give false informations only for his revenge in the hope to damage the project. And how trustworthy is a site which uses such a user? Under this circumstances I would say we keep our hands off. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 22:17, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry, but what is GMT? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 22:22, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Daylight time. This is what we call summer time but our summer time has ended this weekend. Is Pottermore in US or UK? When it's UK it's the same time zone we have here in Germany. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 22:29, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::GMT = Greenwich Mean Time, says the Internet. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 22:33, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Logo on ProfessorTofty's talk page Hi, Hunniebunn! I saw your message and think that the Prof. has not seen it yet. Which of the logos is it you want to have as normal logo? I think I know what is to do. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 14:07, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Colour change Wow, I see royal blue. Nice colour, indeed. We are the kings and queen. :-))) [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 08:45, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Template:Grow Hi, Hunnie Bunn! I saw this template and wanted to ask when exactly it should be used, instead of Stub or what did you think? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 12:14, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :O. k., no problem, good to know. Then I use it for the following new created small articles. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:33, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Holiday decorations Hmm - when the holiday falls around the end of the month, I normally like to put up the decorations around the beginning of the month, but not anytime before then. So December 1st. ProfessorTofty (talk) 00:47, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Interwiki-Links Hi, I have a question. I am also admin in the German Harry-Potter-Lexikon. It's not so new but for a long time there happened nothing, so I have to do a lot. But my question is if this Wiki (we admins) are interested in Interwiki-links between this Wiki and the German Wiki. I am interested, of course, but what do you think? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 15:42, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Avatar Hi, I like your new avatar. Nice pic. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 08:17, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry for answering so late but for some time I could not edit non-german wikis. I like the idea of reflecting the spring time. And the mist belongs - unluckily - also to spring as well as - luckily - the flowers. So why not? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:16, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Spring A spring theme sounds alright to me, though I'm not sure that gray really reminds me of a spring-- that feels more like winter to me. ProfessorTofty (talk) 20:14, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm thinking blues and greens, earth tones. Pink could work, but only if it were a very pleasing, soft pink. Perhaps just play around with it a bit and find something that works? ProfessorTofty (talk) 20:18, February 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Hi, I answered to this theme on Professor Tofty's talk page. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:27, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Redlinks Hi, Hunnie Bunn! I saw in this article in the infobox under "Loyalty" a redlink that is hard to be seen on the brown background. Shall we use a lighter brown? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 07:23, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Missed person Hi, has anyone seen this person or this person? If you have any information concerning one of these persons, please contact your nearest auror office! I am alone in this wiki!!! [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:39, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, nice wiki. Best time for such a wiki now. But I would appreciate when you could find time for this wiki, too. I also wrote to ProfessorTofty. Let's hope the best. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 21:04, October 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Hi, Hunnie Bunn! I only wanted to tell you that it seems we have lost ProfessorTofty on this wiki. Look on my user talk page. So the only possibility seems to be your return when you have time. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 17:37, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Infobox Hello Hunnie Bunn! I was just wondering how you got the hide button on your infobox. My infobox is a copy of yours, and it has the "" tag on it. How did you get it to work? Thanks for your time! - ''Professor'' Nerdy (Owl Post) ( ) 17:35, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Unintentional vandalism Hello! I recently learned images from the Harry Potter films are considered non-canon. I have uploaded 3 images from the films and placed them in articles. I did remove them, however. I would also like to request you delete them. Once again, I apologize for my own unintentional vandalism. ''Professor'' Nerdy (Owl Post) ( ) 23:58, December 5, 2014 (UTC)